


The Name on his body

by Sylanna



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylanna/pseuds/Sylanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has the name of his soulmate written on some part of the body. There are no exeptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name on his body

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language  
> \- Beta wanted!

Greg hid the name on his chest. He never showed it to anyone even if he had to cover it all the time. The reason for this behaviour was simple. It was the name of a man - and a such uncommon one.  
Mycroft.  
Greg had never met someone of this name, not one in his life. He became older and older and by now, he had given up searching for his soulmate.

When the name on the left shoulder of Mycroft Holmes appeared at the age of nine, he was disappointed. It was such a common name.  
Greg.  
No chance to find his soulmate just by asking for a name. Too many Gregs lived in London.  
Yes, of course, only one of them had the name Mycroft written on a body part, but still...  
When a name on the waist of his brother appeared, Mycroft nearly laughed.  
John.  
It seems, both brothers were cursed with too common names.

Somewhere out there in the desert lay a wounded army doctor under the stars. His soulname gave him hope that there was a person waiting for him. Someone called William.

Sherlock found a new hobby in interfering with crime scenes. Mycroft was really concerned at first, but after kidnapping one Greg Lestrade an telling him to keep an eye on Sherlock he got calmer. He also paid no attention to the name.

Within minutes, Sherlock deduced the meeting between his brother and Lestrade. His question: “So Mycroft wants you to keep an eye on me? Tell him next time you see him it's not necessary!” left the DI speechless behind.

The following night, Greg traced the letters on his chest with his fingers and wondered why Mycroft hadn't told him his name. The conclusion Greg found was that the other man did not want him as his mate. The DI decided to follow this wish even if his decision tore his heart apart.

Only one meeting and he couldn't forget him. Was he in love? Mycroft shook his head. He was so idiotic, so stupid. This was just another Greg, not the one! No need for him to let his control slip!  
He had an image to loose. But of course he had to investigate this Greg Lestrade.

At the next meeting, Mycroft introduced himself and observed the DI very carefully. There, a hardly noticeable shudder when he told his name showed him that this Greg was the one. But how to tell him?

“Hey, I think I am your soulmate!” seemed not the right way.

“Do you know, your name is written on my shoulder?” wasn't better.

Finally, it was Greg Lestrade who found the words, at the fourth kidnapping. “Please stop these retrievals. It's very rude and I dislike it, even if meeting you is nice. I mean, at least you are my mate, even if you do not want me.”

“Are you sure?”

\--------------------------

Four years later, one John Watson stepped in a certain room in the hospital and met Sherlock Holmes.

John didn't recognise it, and Sherlock ignored it with all his heart. And so, no one knew. 

Then came the Fall. Two Years later, Sherlock came back. He had missed his John, who now lay in the arms of Mary.

Magnussen died. Sherlock had killed him. For his John.

And then, finally, Sherlock revealed his full name and entered the plane.

He came back. Again. And John kissed him.

“And all the time I was searching for a William. You should have told me your whole name when we first met.”

Three weeks later, John moved back to Baker Street and left the house he was sharing with Mary.


End file.
